Drey's WWE Career
by gaywweuniverse
Summary: This is a story about Drey's WWE career. (Rated M for M/M Smut)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone in this story except for my OC. All other characters are owned by WWE.

 **Drey's POV**

I am Andreyas but I prefer to be called Drey, I have been on NXT for a while and the draft is tonight and I am hoping to be drafted onto Raw or Smackdown.

"Hope I get drafted to the main roster tonight." I said. "Hopefully we do as well." Jason Jordan said in response. Him and I had been good friends since I had debuted on NXT. _"Our next draft pick is...American Alpha!"_ we heard Daniel Bryan say on the tv. "Yes! We got drafted to SmackDown Live!" Chad Gable shouted excitedly.

Draft pick after draft pick announced I had yet to be drafted up into the main roster. It was now the final draft pick round and I started to get nervous about getting drafted or not.

"Don't worry Drey, you'll get drafted." Jason Jordan told me. There were only 2 draft picks left for each brand. _"And now our second to last draft pick for SmackDown Live is... Drey!"_ we heard shane McMahon announce. "Well you were right Jason. I did get drafted." I said to him. I was playing it cool but the three of us knew I was actually excited. "Good job on getting drafted you three!" we heard someone say behind us. It was Ember Moon. Her and I had been freinds for a while as well.

 **Next week on SmackDown Live**

Daniel Bryan walked up to me when I was about ready to walk to the ring. "Good luck out there against Baron Corbin." he said to me right before I had to go out. I nodded and thanked him as I heard my music start to play. I went out and I got into the ring and the match started. Corbin charged at me but i moved out of the way and then hit him with a right hand. All that had seemed to do was anger him and he quickly recovered and knocked me down. He then pulled me up and Irish whipped me into the ropes and on the rebound he tried to hit me with an End of Days but I reversed it and but him in the Black Widow which then made him tap after a while. My theme song played and as i was celebrating my debut match victory Baron Corbin attacked me from behind. The attack went on for about a minute until Kalisto's entrance music played and I saw Kalisto run down to the ring and start to brawl with Baron Corbin. A minute of them brawling went by but Kalisto was unable to take down Corbin. Afterwards Corbin started to attack Kalisto and then American Alpha's music started to play as I started to get up and Jason Jordan and Chad Gable ran down to the ring and started to fight Baron Corbin and after a minute I signaled them to let me get back in there and I put Corbin in the Black Widow again but this time he was starting to get out of the hold so i released the hold and Kalisto came up and hit Corbin with a Salida Del Sol and then afterwars my theme song played again as Kalisto, Jason Jordan, Chad Gable and I walked up the ramp and backstage.

 **Backstage**

"Thanks for helping me out there guys." I said to Kalisto, Jason Jordan, and Chad Gable. "We're friends, why wouldn't we?" Jason Jordan and Chad Gable said. "No problem. I couldn't stand Baron Corbin attacking you." Kalisto said to me. "We should celebrate your first victory on the main roster." Kalisto said.

After Kalisto said that we went out for a drink. We left the bar and got into the limo and I sat next to Kalisto with Jordan and Gable sitting across from us. I looked to my left and saw Kalisto had a huge bulge in his pants and Kalisto must have noticed i was looking. "Like what you see?" Kalisto said to me. He pulled down his pants revealing that he wasnt wearing anything underneath and I started to stroke his cock. His cock was at least 8 1/2 inches. After a while of jerking his cock I started to suck him off. Kalisto then pulled my jeans and boxers off of me and started to stroke my cock. I moaned around Kalisto's cock which made him moan. After a while I laid down on the seat and Kalisto and I got in the 69 position and started to suck each others cocks. After a while Kalisto came in my mouth and I swallowed his entire load and then I came in Kalisto's mouth. We then grabbed some tissues from the tissue box that was under the seat in the limo and cleaned up. After we finished cleaning up Kalisto kissed me. We got to the hotel where the four of us were sharing a room. We went up to our room and noticed there were only three beds. Kalisto and I decided we would share a bed and after showering I got into bed and a little bit later Kalisto joined me. Shortly after I fell asleep with Kalisto in the same bed as me.

 **Leave your thoughts on this first chapter so I can see how you guys like it and how I can improve the story for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week on Smackdown Live**

I had a 4 on 4 tag team match against the Vaudevillains and the Ascension later on in the night. My tag team partners for the match were Kalisto, Jason Jordan, and Chad Gable.

"You ready for our match later tonight?" Kalisto said to me. "Yeah." I said. "The two tag teams were NXT tag team champions before so we can't but our guard down." Jason Jordan told the rest of us 3. "We were too you know." Chad Gable chimed in.

It was time for the match and we all went out to my entrance music. When we got into the ring the Ascension and the Vaudevillains tried to attack us but Kalisto hit Viktor with a Salida Del Sol, Jason Jordan took down Konnor, and Chad Gable took down Aiden English. The match quickly ended when i put Simon Gotch in the Black Widow and made him tap out.

 **Backstage**

"You are a good competitor, you honestly should have been drafted earlier." We heard someone say. It was Dean Ambrose. "We have a match next week. It's definitely gonna be a close one." "Yep. Can't wait for the match." I replied. "Wanna hang out for a while Drey?" Ambrose asked me. "Sure. Wouldn't hurt to hang out." I said to him.

 **In Ambrose's hotel room**

Ambrose and I were hanging out for about 2 hours and we didn't know what to do next and we heard knocking at the door. Ambrose opened up the door and it was Kalisto and Jason Jordan. "Hey guys!" I said. "Mind if we hang out with you two as well?" Jason Jordan asked. "Come in guys." Ambrose told them. Kalisto walked over and sat down next to me and whispered in my ear. _"How bout we get a game of strip poker started."_ "Ambrose how bout we start up a game of strip poker?" I asked. "Sure why not. It would make things interesting after all." he replied. Round after round went by and first Dean was fully nude, then Jordan, and then me. "Looks like I win." Kalisto said. He was down to a pair of boxers. I stripped his boxers off of him and started to suck his cock. "Damn Drey maybe this time I can fuck you." Kalisto said to me. Jason Jordan and Ambrose decided to join in and after a minute of sucking me sucking his cock Kalisto turned me around and started to rim me. "Ready to have my cock in your ass Drey?" Kalisto asked me. "Yeah. I'd love that." I said to him. Kalisto then put his cock in my ass and started to fuck me. I then heard Jason Jordan say "How bout you suck my cock while you get fucked." I quickly took that opportunity and started to suck Jason Jordan's cock. I felt another cock slide into my ass and I knew automatically it was Ambrose and it made me moan around Jason's cock and he started to moan as well. I felt the 2 cocks in my ass pull out one at a time as Jason Jordan came in my mouth. I swallowed his cum eagerly. Afterwards Ambrose and Kalisto both came on my all washed up in the shower in Ambrose's room and Jason, Kalisto, and I head up to our hotel room. When we got into the room I kissed Kalisto and then kissed Jason. This time there were only 2 beds in the room and Jordan and Gable shared a bed while Kalisto and I shared a bed.

 **Next Tuesday Morning**

I woke up with cum on my face and looked to my left and Kalisto was smirking. "Nothing better to wake up to than cum on my face." I said sarcastically. "Sorry I just got so horny I just had to cum. Guess I came on your face by *ahem* accident." He replied. After he said that I started laughing. I got up and head to the shower.

 **I know the chapter is shorter than the last one but I don't want to have the story progress too quickly as if i catch up to the current week of Smackdown Live I will end up waiting until the next week to update it so I don't pass by everything too quickly. In the next chapter expect to see the next Smackdown Live match and some more smut.**


End file.
